1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to background signal processing technologies, and, more specifically to a background signal processing method and a system background signal processing used in a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
It is necessary to filter out the background noise in order to accurately detect the signal with a touch panel, particularly when used in capacitance type of touch panel, so as to prevent signal distortion. However, the background noise of the sensor is not constant. As a result, it is required to frequently detect the background noise and also update the background noise value, to ensure the quality of signals that are to be captured.
However, with the increasing size of the touch panel, the high precision requirement and so on, the numbers of sensors used in a touch panel must increase, such that the workloads for regularly detecting the background noise and updating information increase. Further, high frequently performing tasks for updating background noise in a system that is overloaded can adversely lower the reading frequency, leading to low performance for the torch panel, such as an interruption of signal when a continuous touch signal is being detected.
On the contrary, signal distortion may be resulted when the frequency of updating background noise is too low, and unaffordable workload for processing and updating background noise can adversely affect the reading frequency. Thus, there is an urgent need for developing a solution for reducing the workload of updating background noise as well as increasing the updating speed, so as to increase the reading frequency of signals.